Dreams Without You
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: "I didn't know... I honestly had no idea until then... just how much you actually mean to me, Lucy Heartfillia." Placed after Episode 150 - oneshot NALU!


Dreams Without You…

By AngelicKishinHunter

**Disclaimer+A/N:** Angel: Natsu! Gray! Don't make me get Erza!

Natsu &amp; Gray: *Not hearing her keep fighting*

Angel: *Sigh* Lucy, would you do the honors?

Lucy: Gladly**. ERZA!**

Erza: *Runs up* What is- **NATSU! GRAY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FIGHTING!?**

Natsu &amp; Gray: *Stop fighting and turn with scared faces as Erza raises a sword above their heads.*

Lucy: AngelicKishinHunter does not own Fairy Tail or any of our characters. *Smiles brightly as Natsu and Gray are running for their behind her.*

Angel: And I just watched the whole time is etched and chaos ensues episodes. I had originally just jumped into the manga around the Tenrou thing and that whole shebang was not in the manga. Anyway, just acute little drabble I thought up when I'd finished the whole eternity clock episodes. It's what I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy!

Natsu &amp; Gray: Help us!

* * *

"Lucy!" The guild cried as I stepped through the doors, burying me in dog pile until Natsu and Gray threw them all off me. They were all crying, asking how I was or even both. I had no idea they loved me so much. It made me want to cry myself. I smiled affectionately, holding Michelle close to my chest.

The whole gang's just gotten back from that mess of a situation we'd later be calling the eternity clock incident. The night we returned the whole guild had a party that all of Magnolia seemed to have turned into a three day long festival. There was dancing, fireworks, delicious foods and everything that possibly could happen during a festival. I'd actually gotten Natsu to dance with me a couple of times and we just laughed the night away at the others purposefully ridiculous dance moves.

Juvia seemed to have been ecstatic when Gray started cutting in to her and Lyons dances. Why Lyon was there, I have no idea. Gajeel and Levy were dancing a bit too and I caught Mira and Erza dancing discreetly with two cloaked figures. One, I noticed had blond hair and the other looked like Mystogan. I smiled knowingly.

I let Michelle enjoy the festival too. I know it sounds like I'm being ridiculous when I say that, but I'm sure that if she can still feel it she's loving it with all her heart.

As the days passed the guild had gone back to normal and things were returning to normal as well. However, the more things that became natural, the more it seemed to point out the few things that weren't quite the same anymore. More like just the one.

Natsu.

He'd been giving me this strange look ever since we got back. I'd brushed it off when I first noticed, affiliating it with the eternity clock situation, but he hasn't stopped and now I'm getting worried. He's still acting like Natsu. Breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed, so I kick him out. As it is, he's made a nightly habit of it, but before he leaves he gives me this look and jumps out the window. I can't explain it, but it makes me feel like I should let him stay.

As time moves on, I've notice he's getting bags under his eyes. It's like the only time he sleeps is when I catch him sleeping in my bed. I'm steadily getting more reluctant to throw him out, and he seems to be getting steadily more aggravated when I do. It probably shouldn't have surprised me that he'd finally snap in frustration and exaughstion.

I stepped through the front door of my 70,000j a month apartment, knowing full well who would be sleeping in my bedroom. I opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, the soft snoring not surprising me at all. I sighed softly, closing the door behind me. I walked up to the bed side and sat on my knees, laying my head on my arms on the comforter of my bed, watching his sleeping, peaceful face as he curled around my pillow in such an adorable way I had to laugh softly. I really didn't want to wake him up, I could tell that he hasn't been sleeping well for the past three weeks.

I just sat there for a while as the sun sank lower in the sky, watching his sleeping face. He seemed so at ease, I couldn't help but wonder why he would be having trouble sleeping.

I tenderly reached my hand up and gently shook him awake, much more peaceful than how I usually rouse him.

"Natsu? Come on, Natsu, you should be getting home, it's late." I whispered, gently shaking him. He groaned in slight frustration and groggily opened his eyes, lifting them to meet mine.

"Lucy…" He mumbled, closing his eyes to drift off again.

"Natsu, you have to get up now. Happy's going to get worried about you." I said, shaking him a little more. He clutched the pillow tighter, closer to his chest and groaned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't care." He grunted, shocking me a little.

"Did you two get in a fight or something?" I asked him concerned.

"No, I just don't wanna leave." He groaned into the pillow. I sighed

"Natsu, you can't stay here." I said standing up. He suddenly bolted upright.

"And why the hell not?!" He suddenly shouted, making me jump. "Why can't I just stay here for once?!"

"Natsu, you don't have to-."

"Every time I try to sleep here, you wake me up and tell me I have to go! What's wrong with staying here with you?!" He asked, standing up and walking forward, causing me to walk backwards.

"Natsu, please, just stop-." He again didn't let me finish as I continued to back up to create some breathing room.

"What's so wrong with sleeping where it smells like you, where there's proof that you're still here, that you still exist!?" He yelled. My back hit the wall as my eyes widened.

"W-what are you-?"

"What's so bad about just trying to make sure that you're still here, still safe?!" He grabbed my arms, putting his face close to mine, a pleading look in his eyes. "I can't sleep without the reassurance now, Luce, because when I dream, I'm the only one who remembers you. Everyone else is saying 'Who's Lucy?' and your apartment is filled with someone else's things, someone else's smell. A world without you… a world with no Lucy is my nightmare." He paused, his eyes covered by his bangs as he waited for my reaction. To be perfectly honest I didn't know how to react. He's been having nightmares? Nightmares in which I don't exist?

"…I didn't know…" He said suddenly, my ttention focusing on his suddenly tender tone. "I honestly had no idea until then…" He said, his grip lessening on my arms and he rested his forehead against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me closer. "Just how much you actually mean to me… Lucy Heartfillia." He said tenderly, holding me tighter. "I had not a single clue… just how much I really love you." My eyes widened.

'_L-love? He loves me?_' I thought. I pushed him away slightly, cupping his face in my hands so I could see his face, his eyes. His eyes held nothing but sheer and utter devotion, and love. The deepest love that spread through and lit up his onyx colored eyes so much my own started to tear up. He immediately assumed the worst.

"H-hey! Don't cry! You know I'm no good when you start crying. What'd I say?!" He asked, concern replacing the emotion in his eyes.

"You're an idiot." I mumbled. He blanched so I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my lips to his softly. He tensed for a moment and I felt my own body stiffen. '_Oh no, did I make a mistake?_' But he soon relaxed, placing one of his hands on the back of my head, the other to the small of my back, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I relaxed in his arms and melted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around the back of his head.

Sadly, we both needed to part for air. Taking a few greedy gulps of breath as we pressed our foreheads together, gazing in each other's eyes, I spoke up. "You should know by now that I'm not going anywhere." I smiled. "Not if you have a say in it." I giggled. He chuckled, nuzzling my face and inhaling my scent no doubt.

"You've got a point there." He said, sleep suddenly apparent in his voice. I giggled softly and lowered my hands to his chest, feeling his quickened heart beat in time with my own. I looked up at him, smiling softly.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted." I said, drawing lazy, soothing circles in his chest. He smirked and suddenly picked me up, flipping me over his shoulder. A surprised squeal escaped my lips. "What are you doing?!" I giggled. He didn't respond, just tossed me on the bed. "N-Natsu!" I cried and ducked as he jumped over me, landing on the other side of the mattress behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling the back of my neck affectionately. I giggled as he sighed in content, holding me closer and closing his eyes. He was so warm that I couldn't help but feel sleepy myself.

I drifted off with his comfortable warmth spreading around me and his gentle breath on the back of my neck. It was probably the best night's sleep either of us had had in a long while.

* * *

**A/N:** I just had to write that. I wanted to cry when it came into my head as I was finishing episode 150 something. Hope you enjoyed, please Review!


End file.
